Tears
by Amanda4
Summary: This has two first chapters you choose which one you like best.
1. Suspicion

Authors Note: This story has been in my head for a while so I decided to write it. There are two ways I can write this story so I'm letting you decide. I wrote two first chapters. In the first one Simon and Deena are together. It also takes place in the fall. In the second they're the same as on the show right now and it takes place in the summer. Anyaways read   
them both then tell me which one you like best. I'll delete the other one and write the rest that way. I don't really have a fave so I need you to tell me. The song that's in this chapter called Midnight Sons' "If Tears Could Bring You Back".   
  
Tears  
Chapter One:Suspicion  
Simon was about to walk over to Deena in gym but the teacher stopped him.   
"Can I talk to you for a second."  
"Sure what about?"  
"Deena."  
"Is she ok?"  
"That's what I wanted to ask you. She has a lot of bruises on her legs lately."  
"Yeah so?"  
"Is it possible that maybe someone in her family or her boyfriend is hurting her?"  
"No way, no one in her family would ever touch her and I'm her boyfriend and I wouldn't either," Simon answered quickly.  
"You seem pretty confident."  
"I am I've known Deena for three years."  
"Ok just making sure."  
"Can I go now?"  
"Yes."  
Simon turned around and walked over to Deena.  
"Let me see your leg."  
"Why?"  
"Just because."  
"Fine."  
Deena sat down on a bench with her legs on it too. Her legs had bruises all up and down them.  
"Are you ok baby?"  
"Fine."  
"Please don't lie to me, is someone hurting you, cause if they are I'll-"  
"No no one's hurting me, I don't know how I got them."  
"You should go to a doctor."  
Deena didn't respond for a minute.  
"Simon I have to tell you something. Last week I skipped my checkup."  
"Why?"  
"Because lately I've lost weight, I'm tired my bones hurt, and..."  
"And what," Simon said and put his arm around her.  
"I'm sick Simon, not normal sick. It's coming back I know it, I just couldn't bear to find out," she said and started crying.  
Simon pulled Deena closer and let her cry on his shoulder.  
"Deena it could be a lot of diffrent things. The bruises could be iron defficioncy (spelling) and the other things could be the flu or anemia. You  
don't know what it is."  
"I know but every year around the time my checkup is I get really nervous."  
"I know but you're going be ok. You have to go to the doctor so they can make you feel better ok."  
"Ok."  
Simon kisses her forehead.   
"Come on let's go tell your Dad to make you an appointment."  
"We're in the middle of class."  
"So this way I make sure you go."  
"You don't trust me."  
"No I trust you but I have to make sure you go. Otherwise I'm going to be worrying about you all day and night til you do."  
"Fine."  
******  
That afternoon Simon and Deena are talking on the phone.   
"I'm in the car right now driving to my appointment, are you happy?"  
"Sort of but I wish I could be there with you."  
"My Dad wouldn't allow it."  
"Oh well call me when you get back."  
"I will, I love you bye."  
"Love you too bye."   
Simon hung up the phone. He picked up his portable CD player, put the headphones on and pushed play.  
How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear  
What's this? He opened the player the CD said Midnight Sons. It must be Deena's. She borrowed this last week, oh well I'll just give it back to her  
tommorow. Simon put the CD player away and went downstairs.  
****TBC if this is the one you choose. Read on then make your choice.  



	2. The Call

A/N: Ok guys here is the other way I can write the story. Simon and Deena   
are the same as on the show and it's summer. Let's say it's the end of   
July. Oh yeah and I know the hospital in Glen Oak probably wouldn't have a   
pediatric oncology ward. Oh well it does now.  
  
Chapter One/Alternate   
Simon fanned his face with his hand. Of all the days for the air   
conditioner to break it had to be today. It was at least ninety-five   
degrees out. He had the house to himself for once but he wasn't really   
enjoying it. Ruthie and the twins were with Annie shopping. Lucy, Matt,  
Robbie and Mary all had jobs so he was alone. He walked up to his room and  
turned on some music. The sound of Green Day's "Minority" filled the room.   
RRRRRING  
Simon turned down the music and picked up the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Simon it's Deena," she said in a shaky voice.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I'm in the hospital."  
"Why are you in the hospital?"  
"My leukemia is back."  
Simon was speechless.  
"You don't have to but I was wondering if maybe you would visit me."  
"Sure I'll be right there."  
"Thank you."  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Simon hung up the phone. He ran downstairs and out the door.   
*****   
Simon entered the pediatric oncology ward and walked over to the nurses   
desk.   
"What can I help you with?"  
"Can you tell me what room Deena Stewart is in?"  
"Let me see, she looked down the list then replied, five-thirty-six."  
"Thanks," he said then turned around to find it.   
He walked down the hall until he found the room. He opened the door and   
stepped inside.  
"Hello."  
"Simon you came," she said and pushed a button that made her bed sit up.  
He walked over to her bed.  
"I said I would didn't I."  
"Yeah but people don't like coming here."  
"What about your friends or your boyfriend?"  
"Most of my friends don't know I'm here and I broke up with Sam a few weeks  
ago. My Dad comes when he isn't at work."  
"Oh."  
"My Mom and brother might be coming tommorow. So how have you been doing   
this summer?"  
"Ok, just bored."  
"Same."  
Deena tried to turn to face the side of her bed and she grabbed her side.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My hip's still a little sore from the bone marrow test they did yesterday.  
I forgot how bad they hurt. I haven't forgotten chemo though I start   
tommorow and I'm dreading it."  
"Oh, so you have a roomate," he said and pointed to the other bed.  
"Yeah, I haven't met her yet. The nurse says she's really nice though."  
"That's good at least you'll have someone to talk to when visiting hours  
are over."  
"Yeah, I remember the first time I was here. I hated it when my parents had  
to leave I was so scared. My hair fell out too and I..."  
Deena's eyes filled with tears.  
"You got through it though and you'll get through this time too."  
"You don't know that no one does."  
"Maybe not but I know one thing."  
"What's that?"  
"You won't get better unless you believe you will. Besides try to find a   
good side, it'll help."  
"Since when did you start giving such good advice."  
"Since everyone around me started me needing it."  
******  
Ok guys you've read them both now. Which is best? Tell me and I'll write   
the rest that way.   
Be Back When You Tell Me-A*manda 


End file.
